


Finally Together

by toastiboy



Series: Family Doesn’t Actually Suck [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Disorder, Brittle Bone Disease, Child Huang Ren Jun, Child Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Child Lee Jeno, Child Mark Lee, Child NCT Dream, Child Na Jaemin, Child Park Jisung (NCT), Child Zhong Chen Le, Cute Kids, Family Feels, Growing Up Together, How Do I Tag, Hurt Jisung, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jaemin Has Back Problems, Jaemin Has Scoliosis, Lucas has anxiety, M/M, Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, Osteogenesis Imperfecta, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastiboy/pseuds/toastiboy
Summary: After the death of their parents Johnny and Taeyong become Mark’s legal guardians and they quickly realize they want to start a family of their own.basically Johnny and Taeyong raise the dreamies and grow themself’s along the way





	1. The Devastation that Brought Mark

**Author's Note:**

> i’m going g to introduce everyone in different chapters according to the timeline so please be patient lol

Mark remembered the day it happened to what he had for breakfast. Mum had made eggs instead of his regular cereal because they were going away for the week and he would be staying with his older brother Johnny. Mark didn't really know Johnny the best as Dad had said he was studying at college and lived near there and didn't have time to visit Mark apart from holidays. Johnny gave him a Triceratops for his last birthday although it was a basic herbivore he did prefer them to carnivores and was glad Johnny didn't get him a T-Rex. Mark used to love dinosaurs, he could talk about them all day and he did in class because work was boring and he didn't want to pay attention, even though his parents told him to pay attention so he could go to college like Johnny.

After lunch that day when mark was most restless, he could barely sit still and often someone would make a joke about him having 'ants in his pants' but mark didn't like thinking about ants crawling around his pants. His maths worksheet looked endless and the questions looked boring so he tried to draw a stegosaurus on the back of the sheet, he tried to draw the plates sticking out its back but at six his doodling skills were quite limited and it ended up looking like odd pentagons with wobbly lines. His teacher was definitely going to yell at him for not trying so he decided to turn the sheet around and try the first one. 

Before he even had the opportunity to start as the office lady with gray hair and almost fifty wrinkles walked in and called for him to bring his bag. Saved by the bell his dad would've said. Mark didn’t really understand all these phrases people would throw at him and often took them more literally than he should do but then again no one took the time to explain it to him so in the meantime he was okay with having a little idea of what they mean.

He followed the lady down to the office, staring at all the bright drawings in classroom windows as they passed. He could see how people found her intimidating, she didn’t speak once as she took him to the office, only showing him a crooked smile as she told him to sit and wait for Johnny to come pick him up

Marks little legs struggled to reach the floor so he sat swinging them while humming. He wondered why Johnny was coming so early in the day. Maybe he had something on later and wouldn’t be able to pick mark up when school ends? maybe he thought school ended now? Mark laughed at that one, his older brother can go to college and graduate but doesn’t know when Mark’s school ends.

When Johnny finally arrived Mark noticed he had a sad look in his eyes yet he was trying to smile despite of it. Mark wanted to ask what was wrong yet Johnny just lifted up Marks bag and wrapped his arm round Marks back before leading him out the school to where his boyfriend Taeyong was standing.

Taeyong gave Mark a sympathetic smile as he took the bag from Johnny and put it in the boot of their car. Johnny crouched down to Mark and he stopped trying to smile.

“Markie.” Mark wouldn’t forget how his face collapsed. “Mum and Dad....” he took a second to recover. “They got in a car crash baby.” He broke out sobbing.

Mark didn’t know what to do, his parents were meant to be home at the end of the week, they were meant to take him out to dinner for not being there, they were meant to be home. They were meant to be Alive. He collapsed on Johnny’s shoulder, crying hysterically. He didn’t care if anyone was to see him crying his parents had just died goddamn it.

Johnny strapped him into the car seat before getting in the back with him and let him sob on his shoulder the ride to Johnny’s house, not quite home yet.

  
_____ 

Mark spent the rest of the week cuddled under a blanket with Johnny and Taeyong watching movies to distract himself from the hole looming inside his chest. He hadn’t been home to get his stuff to move into Johnny’s place yet but he made a deal with Taeyong that they’d go on the Friday as long as Mark got dino nuggets for dinner.

He hasn’t been in the car since the Monday he found out and all he could think about was johnny telling him in the car park and him bawling his eyes out. Taeyong even let him move his car seat to the front of the car because they were officially on ‘big boy business’. Johnny wasn’t able to join them which made Mark anxious but Taeyong let him talk about dinosaurs the whole ride there. Mum and Dad would’ve told him to be quiet after five minutes. 

Mark liked Taeyong, he let him talk for hours and made really good kimchi. Plus he made Johnny really happy and Johnny needs someone to make him happy.

“Markie can you show me to where your room is i wanna see all your cool stuff?” Mark giddied up, his room was so cool he practically sprinted to it completely missing his parents room. He had to hand it to Taeyong he was smart at distracting. 

They ended up leaving the house with most of Marks belongings, Taeyong reassuring him that he didn’t need to go back, and a few photographs for Mark to remember his parents and one of Johnny looking like an emo teenager because Taeyong found it funny.

Mark slept on his own bedsheets that smelt like home with his own toys from his bedroom around him and his stomach full from the dino nuggets and for the first time in a week he feel asleep staring at the glow in the dark stars and he felt good.


	2. Choosing

The question of fostering was first produced one morning when Johnny had already left for work and Taeyong was trying to get Mark to sit still so he could help dress him for school:

"Mark stop moving let me put your shirt on." the boy sat obediently for one second before squirming around again.

"I'm just saying what if we could fly but we'll never ever..." he put a lot of stress on never ever. "know because no one has tried to." Mark and his questions would be the end of him.

"Im pretty sure your brother would kill me if I let you break your arm." Mark huffed, Taeyong was suppose to be the cool one. "But I will give you something to think about.." Mark perked up. He loved questions. "How would you feel if me and Johnny became foster parents?" 

This question puzzled Mark, He was going to need some time to think. "I'll get back to you on that one."

Taeyong laughed. "Okay Kiddo but we better get you to school now before we're late." Mark jumped up and ran to the front of the apartment. "Mark you left you bag."

Mark gasped, Taeyong hadn't even left the room yet he couldn't even see Mark. He must be some sort of wizard or magician. Mark would decide on the way to school.

As soon as Taeyong saw Mark run off into the school building he texted Johnny to say he'd told Mark yet he didn't give him a clear answer so they'd talk about it at dinner together, as a family. 

  
___ 

Mark was sitting doing his homework at the dining table as Taeyong cooked spaghetti for dinner. Marks tongue was sticking out of his his mouth in concentration as his feet swung back and forth. Taeyong could tell that the boy would more likely be scribbling over working. He turned away from the pot to confirm his predictions.

"Markie focus on your homework or you'll be eating dinner cold." an empty threat really, Tae would sit with him after dinner to help him get it done if he didn't finish it now.

"But I'm thinking Taeyong-ah!" 

"Think about your times tables then. You can think about other things later, after you finish your homework!" Mark grumbled before trying to pay attention to his work again, but to no avail.

Before he could protest his homework his knight in shining armour stepped into the apartment. Taeyong gave Mark a villainous look as to say 'sit and finish you're homework'. Mark frowned yet stayed put, like he'd been super glued down to the cheep leather of the wooden dining chair.

"mmhm something smells good." Johnny said as he walked over to plant a delicate kiss on Taeyong's lips.

"that's the smell of my brain frying from this dumb homework." Mark huffed under his breath.

"I said it smelt good; not like your laundry basket." he chuckled as he ruffled Mark's hair. He walked back into the hall to dispose of his jacket. "Whats the homework?" he sat down beside Mark and put on his 'serious face'.

"It's very challenging." Johnny smirked at that.

"Hit me with it."

  
___

"come on geniuses we can finish up the homework later as a family but now we need to tidy up for dinner." Taeyong exclaimed as he turned the heat of of the sauce and started to dish up the pasta. 

"Later, as a family?" Mark asked almost in reassurance that they would actually sit down and help him.

"Anything for you Baby." He turned to Johnny, pointing aggressively with the wooden spoon in his hand. "Now you, Big Baby go set the table." Mark snickered as he ran off to go put his homework sheets away before sprinting back to the table, freshly set out by the big baby himself, Johnny.

“I made up my mind.” Mark said in between a mouthful of spaghetti. Johnny shot him a look before he covered his mouth and swallowed. “Sorry.” he admitted sheepishly.

“slow down a little tiger." Johnny spoke at Mark who was shovelling as much spaghetti in his mouth as he possibly could before talking again.

"Sorry, sorry." A lightbulb switched on in his head. "Oh..oh I was thinking about after Mum and Dad died and how I was lucky to have my Hyungs. I know many people dont have Hyungs or parents and that's why they need new ones. I want to share my Hyungs." he smiled broadly before going back to get tomato sauce all over his face.

"That was very brave of you Markie." Taeyong said as he wiped sauce off of Marks forehead, how did it get there? No one knows.

"It will take us a few months to be certified before we can take in kids though." Mark hummed in response clearly okay with the idea of fostering.

  
____

"Hi this is Taeil I'm a social worker. I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming certified foster cares and let you know that we have a placement for you. His name is Lucas."

"Johnny they have a placement for us already oh god." Taeyong said as he broke out in nervous sweat. Johnny wrapped his arm around him in comfort.

"Babe, everything will be fine. I'll go set up the bed for them and we'll make them feel welcome okay?" Taeyong nodded before returning to the call.

"We'll take him in as soon as possible." Everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to anyone who actually took the time to read this it means a lot  
> I tried to make this chapter a lot longer and more fluffy too  
> ik I didn't really introduce Lucas that much but the next chapter will be about him adapting


	3. Not Always Sunshine and Rainbows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: I just want to say that there is an anxiety attack in this chapter so be careful reading  
> but I tried not to make it too descriptive so I hope it wasn't too bad  
> 

When Lucas first arrived he was hiding behind a short man with a long delicate face and a striking jawline, his vibrant yellow hair was sticking up at the top but fell further down his head almost like a wave before it crashed. The child himself smaller than eight year olds should be and his cautious gait and timid posture made him seem even smaller than Mark. His scared eyes trained on the two looming figures in the doorway.

The man’s face broke into a smile as he stepped inside, Lucas following him closely with a small fist gripping onto his coat. He put out his hand towards Johnny before speaking,

“I’m Taeil, we spoke on the phone?”

“Ah, yes,” Johnny said, shaking taeil’s hand, “I’m Johnny, this is Taeyong.”

Taeyong shook the man’s hand as well before turning to Lucas, crouching down to his height and giving him a warm smile,

“Hey, Lucas.” He spoke softly, trying not to scare him more than he appeared to be. Lucas stared at him with a skeptical expression before looking up to Taeil, as though wanting reassurance. Taeil smiled and gently pat Lucas’ head,

“Don’t worry, they’re okay.” He said with a faint chuckle. This, however, didn’t seem to convince Lucas. He let out a small whimpering sound before hiding himself further behind Taeil and tugging on the end of his coat to say he wanted to leave. Taeyong stood up slowly with a defeated look on his face, he had expected Lucas to be hesitant but not to this extent. Taeil was now making attempts to soften Lucas up but to no avail. Lucas’ cheeks were red and eyes misty, tears threatening to fall down his long face.

Taeyong grabbed Johnny’s hand, squeezing it tightly as a way to silently tell Johnny he was feeling overwhelmed. He noticed that Taeil just seemed to be getting Lucas more worked up, he was pulling so desperately at Taeil’s coat and whining with a wobbling bottom lip. Taeyong was now barely hiding how worried he was, his eyes were wide in concern and he chewed at hid lip. Without thinking Johnny moved closer to Lucas, bending down and slowly putting out his hand,

“You know, my brother Mark is around your age,” He began with the calmest voice he could, and was surprised to see Lucas calming down and looking back at Johnny with a curious expression,

“He’s just inside if you wanna meet him?” Lucas considered this, tilting his head to the side in thought like a puppy. He started to reached for Johnny’s hand but flinched, balling up his fists and keeping them close to his body instead. Johnny simply smiled and stood up, walking further inside and looking back to see Lucas nervously following with small, cautious steps.  
Johnny led them to their large grey sofa, which was currently littered with paper covered in doodles Mark had done. Lucas picked one up in curiosity and showed it to Johnny, which he assumed was Lucas questioning if it was drawn by Mark,

“Yep, Mark drew all of these. Do you like drawing, Lucas?” Lucas seemed puzzled by this question, his eyebrows furrowing as he shook his head. Taeyong smiled at Lucas as he began tracing the drawing with his small fingers,

“Maybe Mark could teach you, Lucas? Would you like that?” Taeyong couldn’t hold in his laugh at how eager Lucas looked to learn to draw,

“Yes please!” He blurted out in a small voice, his cheeks going red in embarresment at his sudden comment. Taeyong had barely noticed the fact Lucas hadn’t spoken until now, and was taken aback by how much younger he sounded than his age. Johnny seemed to be too, glancing at Taeyong with a raised eyebrow,

“Okay Lucas, I’ll go get Mark then.” The kid seemed to wiggle with excitement that he tried to keep under a blanket of neutral expression, probably out of uncertainness and wariness of the new and towering adults.

Taeil hyung had told him that they were going to be nice but the butterflies swimming inside of his stomach told him that he needed to hide. Lucas wanted to tell Taeil hyung about the butterflies, he always tells him to. Taeil hyung always describes the butterflies as like the feeling you get when the rollercoaster first dips, he’d pick Lucas up and spin him around to ‘demonstrate’ but Lucas could only imagine he was right as he'd never really been on a rollercoaster.

Lucas was trying to reach out to Taeil but his voice felt trapped inside his throat. He looked up too see if Taeil would notice his discomfort but Taeil hyung was nowhere to be seen. This fuelled Lucas’ panic and suddenly the short corridor seemed long and winding. His breath shortened and he felt stuck on the narrow spot of carpet.

A hyperactive voice dragged him out of his endless misery:

“Taeyong-ah he looks quite pale, is he sick?” Lucas couldn’t hear anything more than rapid shuffling as he struggled to stay afloat.

Soft hands gently anchored him down to the floor, he could tell it was Taeil just by the pinkie, they had done this too many times for him not to have memorised the rough spots at the top of his palms or feel of the rings on his fingers. He took Lucas’ hand and placed it out so he could access his wrist and started tapping his middle and pointer finger almost as if it were to a heartbeat. 

After seconds of this Lucas’ shoulders slumped and his gasping breaths decreased. He very quickly fell into Taeil’s arms for comfort. It was clear that getting Lucas to trust them would be hard as the kid portrayed to have separation issues. They wondered how long the kid must have been in care for such a good relationship with his social worker. It pained them to see a kid so broken so young.

  
___

After Lucas was calm again they sent him off to play with mark to which he spontaneously agreed to do. The adults sat down over a cup of coffee and started the ‘grown up talk’:

“Lucas is a great kid, he has been in the system most of his life.” This left Taeyong and Johnny aghast. How could a kid so cute and small not be adopted yet? “He has General Anxiety Disorder and for a such a young age many families feel less inclined to take him on.” They were left gobsmacked, how could someone refuse to take a child for such petty a reason.

“He isn’t on meds and keeps it well under check just new situations are hard and he doesn’t know all of his triggers yet but he’ll figure them out overtime. You saw me do that tapping thing with his wrist right?” Both men nodded out of curiosity. “It helps ground him a lot of the time and works better than medication probably could on his small body. If you see him do it to himself just make sure he’s okay and try it if he ever gets to a point like that again. I just want to see this kid do well, a lot of my kids aren’t that special to me but Lucas is something else.” He took a long swig of coffee as if the bitter taste would wipe away the thought’s that plagued him.

Taeyong gripped onto Johnny’s knee before opening up “When we were going through the process to become foster parents we were told about the different type of kids and whether they would be long term or short, which would Lucas be?” 

“Well one of his parents is Chinese while the other is Thai. We’ve tried reaching out to see if he has any immediate family but nothing has ever come up so by the looks of it Lucas would be with you long term unless someone would adopt him or family came through to the country.” He could sense the tension lingering off the two gentlemen sitting across from them. “Look you have nothing to worry about. You’ll both do amazing and I wouldn’t have placed Lucas with you if I ever doubted your parenting skills.” Before more conversation or coffee drinking could commence two loud elephants came stomping in with giant smiles painted on their faces.

“Look at Lucas’ drawing Hyung, isn’t it so good like really really really good.” Mark said shoving the drawing in Johnny’s face. “I used to think I was really good but Lucas is much better. Tell them lucas!” He looked to the older boy with big beady eyes, encouraging him to speak.

“I guess I’m okay at it.” Mark scoffed.

“Just okay? You could be an artist like that one guy with one ear.” He scratched his brain for the artists name before turning to Taeyong for help. ‘Van Gogh’ he whispered. “Oh yeah Van Dough.” The adults snickered at a confused Mark

“We can put your drawing in your new room if you wanted Lucas? And any other ones you make too?” Johnny spoke to the slightly embarrassed boy. “We can go there now if you want. You’ve had a long day and dealing with Mark can be exhausting sometimes.” Lucas laughed for the first time since he arrived. It made the gloomy weight of the room lighter and Taeyong never wanted him to stop smiling.

“Lucas, i’m going to head back now okay,” Taeil spoke softly. “but you have my number and you can call me anytime you know this.” He tried to make it easier for the boy and ease his guilt too.

“Can I p..please see my room.” He fearfully asked, to show Taeil in some way that he would be okay.

  
___

Lucas had very few belongings with him on his arrival. Johnny and Taeyong took this as the perfect opportunity to get room decorations and essentials that Lucas lacked. They chose the perfect Saturday to go shopping for clothes, decorations and school stuff, plus pencils for Mark as he loses them faster than he forgets what he was going to say next.

The only struggle was trying to get Lucas in anything that wasn’t cheep as chips. The kid had grow up with very little and it was only normal for him to be insecure about a shirt that costs a fiver but for Lucas, any shirt price would be worth it. Taeyong noticed how every shirt he picked he looked at the prices before deciding to put it back or not.

“Lucas hyung you have to pick something.” A bored Mark said from his right side. “I saw how you looked at the fire truck shirt. I think it would look really good on you, red’s your colour.” Taeyong laughed at that, Mark who can’t even match his socks has now become a fashion expert.

“Lucas if you’re worried about the prices we can pick things and take the tags off before you wear them so you don’t have to see.” Johnny said to try convince the boy. “It just might not be the best looking outfit.” His mind lingered before coming to the conclusion that it was the best idea to ease his anxiety.

Mark noticed him wringing his fingers and shoved his chubby ones into Lucas’ before dragging him in the direction of school products. Johnny and Taeyong couldn’t be more thankful that Mark was able to be so sportive to his ‘older brother’ and distract him from his worries. They were slightly worried though about Mark deciding to run off, he could get lost in their own apartment, one of his many talents that never came in useful.

“I have this pencil case, and this bag,’ he said pointing to almost every dinosaur themed piece of stationary. “and oh! pencils I need them. They have dinosaur rubbers, Hyung! hyung! Come look at these.” Lucas followed while giggling about Mark’s never ending energy and love for dinosaurs.

“Can you kids stop running away.” Johnny said pretending to be hunched over, breathless and in pain. “Old age isn’t easy you know!” The boys looked each other in the eye before sprinting down the isle to go hide round the other side.

“If you were to still look like this at old age I wouldn’t even think of divorcing.” Taeyong smirked from behind him.

“Is that all I am to you? Good looks? Mr lee I am revolted that you would say such a thing.” He leaned down to press a kiss to Taeyong’s delicate lips when two little monsters burst out laughing.

“Oi! get back here!” Johnny cheered as he chased them back down the isle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is next and boi is there going to be pain sorry bby  
> but I hoped to make this chapter longer to make up for how long it took and how short the last one was. :)


	4. New Complications Arise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be 4 years after taking in Lucas because I want to write Jisung older than 4 because of somethings mentioned in the chapter and I want Jisung to be older because it will be much more touched on when Jeno arrives (no spoilers) but I do my baby dirty.

Every year, for Lucas’ birthday they always had a day out at a theme park, it snuck its way into tradition, just like going out for milkshakes at the end of term. For the first three years of living with Tae and Johnny there were no complications and Lucas even brought his two best friends YangYang and Hendery along on their day trip, it was his birthday after all. His twelfth birthday wasn’t going to be so easy:

An almost twelve year old Lucas and a nine year old Mark sat at the breakfast table discussing all the rides they were going to ‘destroy’ in the upcoming week when Taeyong broke the news to them.

“Taeil called.” He said flat out. Lucas’ face dropped and Mark’s fork fell to his plate. “He has a kid for us, I was wondering if you guys would be okay with me moving Lucas’s bed into your room?” Mark gasped.

“Hyung! You cant just say it like that, you paused and I thought Lucas was leaving.” Lucas quietly nodded beside him in agreement. Taeyong shook his head shamefully, forgetting that they would think about that. 

“The only bad news is I don’t know if all of us will be able to go to the Theme Park. Taeil didn’t say much but the kid has some sort of medical condition and I think one of us will have to stay home. I’m really sorry Lucas but it seems this kid needs a home and quick.” Lucas lifted up his finished breakfast and went to rinse the plate under the sink.

“Its okay Taeyongie someone else needs a home too and its not like I don’t get to celebrate my birthday and plus Markie will be there and dealing with him is a ride.” Mark huffed before running down the hall to go get ready for school. Taeyong decided this was the perfect opertunity to pull Lucas into a hug with an abundance of love.

“You’re a good kid.” he whispered into his forehead before kissing him and sending him off to pack for school.

  
___

“Lucas bouncing off the walls yet?” Taeil asked as Taeyong sat down in the chair facing his desk. Taeyong let out a warm laugh as he sunk into the chair. 

‘Not as excited as Mark, kid cant sit still.” Taeil straightened the folder in his hands on the desk before looking through it briefly as though something would’ve changed since the last time before passing it off to Taeyong. 

“Here’s his file Im going to go make coffee. Black right?” Taeyong nodded and smiled broadly before averting his gaze to the folder in front of him. Much more anxious than when he was handed Lucas’, maybe its because Johnny wasn’t there beside him to hold him tight or that with Lucas he saw the kid before getting the file. He opened the folder with hesitant hands, scared of what was on the insides.

He didn’t get very far before his eyes glued to two words, Osteogenesis Imperfecta. Taeyong shamefully had no idea what those words even meant. He racked his brain for any idea on what that could of meant, yet came back dumbfounded.

“Let me guess, you don’t know what OI means.” Taeil said with two cups of coffee in his hands, as warm as his smile. He placed them down on the wooden surface before sitting back down in his desk chair. “Have you ever heard of Brittle Bone Disease?” taeyong paused before nodding attentively.

“It’s when the body is easily susceptible to broken bones and there’s usually sometimes the white park of the eye is blue or grey.” Taeyong felt a little better, being able to recall as much as he could.

“The sclera usually isn’t discoloured with Type four but that’s pretty much it.”

“Does Jisung have type four?” Taeil nodded before dumping heaps of information on him.

“Yeah, It’s one of the milder types yet breaks happen really easily and a lot up until puberty where they’ll hopefully happen less, anyways I just hope it’s less for Jisung’s sake.” Taeyong shot him a side glance. “His dad was abusive and neglectful. The bastard got away with it because it wasn’t weird for Jisung to be breaking bones. Thankfully one of his teachers noticed he was coming to school in casts too often for it to just be minor kid accidents.”

“Holy shi- that’s awful!” Taeyong cried, in disbelief that someone could do such a thing to a child as delicate.“He’s barely eight years old.” Taeil nodded, dolefully.

“Thankfully he doesn’t seem to have any trauma after all he went through.” Taeil finessed off his scorching coffee. “I think if anyone deserves a family right now it would be Jisung, wanna go meet the little angel?”

  
___

“Jisungie, this is Taeyong.” Taeyong smiled widely at the tiny boy. “Remember I said you were going to go stay with him.” The kid nodded with tear filled eyes keeping them trained on his bedsheets. “Is it okay if I leave you two to talk?” Jisung nodded hesitantly. Taeyong mouthed a thank you to Taeil before going up closer to the timid boy noting on how he seemed so much smaller than even lucas was when he first arrived.

“Hey Jisung you don’t look very comfortable do you want me to move your pillows around?” Although his posture was upright he looked slouched against the wall as the pillows failed to comfort him closer to his head.

“y-ye-s ye.. please.” He whispered, barely audible. Taeyong took this as a victory as he gently lifted the boys back, noticing the hard shell that was probably a brace keeping his posture. He gently fluffed the pillows then laid them down in a way that was beneficial for comfort. He lifted his casted leg before reshuffling the pillow below it. He moved his casted forearm from beside him to laying on his lap before sitting on the foot of the bed.

“I heard you’re an expert when it comes to casts.” He nodded, more trustingly. “Wanna tell me about some of them?” Jisung smiled before getting into his story.

“This is called a boxer cast.” He said proudly raising his arm to show off the blue cast. The whole forearm was casted along with his pinkie and ring finger. “It looks cool but I can’t use my fingers so it’s less fun.”

“What about your leg? Is that called a footballer cast?” Jisung giggled.

“They don’t name casts after sports silly.” He shook his head with an attitude like it was common knowledge.

“So its definitely not a basketball cast?” Taeyong said, messing with the boy.

“Nuh uh! Its called a long leg cast stupid. Cause it goes all the way up your leg from your toes to your hip.” Jisung was grinning ear to ear, he almost talked Taeyong’s off before he proposed an idea:

“How would you like it if I took you home to meet my family. I’ll let you in on a small secret,” he leant in close to the child who’s eyes were gleaming with excitement. “my pillows are much more comfy.” Jisung sighed as if he’d just got back home from working nine to five and could finally put his feet up.

“Im all ears.” He said with such a dramatic flair that Tae knew he would get on just fine with Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually spent a lot of time researching the stuff around Jisung so I hope I don't come off as uneducated about anything but I literally keep hurting him someone stop me


	5. The Fifth Member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not going to use too many British terms but now I've decided that I'm probably going to set it a lot more uk orientated bc I don't understand other school systems and I want them to go out for a cheeky wee Nando's every so often

Mark and lucas sat squabbling by the concrete steps of their primary school. They didn’t notice Taeyong as he walked right over to them.

“I swear I’ll beat you this time!” Mark spoke with his chest puffed out. “I bet I can go on the big drop eight times without even throwing up.” Lucas chuckled at his younger brother.

“And what is so different this year?” lucas cocked his eyebrow in suspicion which made Mark ponder before having a lightbulb moment.

“I’m older this year and that makes me better.” Mark smiled as if he had just come up with the most devious plan. Taeyong let out a belly laugh that shook the two boys.

“Taeyong-ah, you can’t sneak up on people like that!” Mark said, face pale like he had just seen a ghost. Lucas took this opportunity to laugh at Mark for jumping out of his skin. Taeyong shot him a look to say not right now. Lucas piped down but continued to snicker.

“There won’t be any calling shotgun today. Remember about the boy I told you would be staying with us? He’s in the front seat. His name is Jisung and he’s quite shy please be friendly.” Mark and Lucas sprinted off to the car before getting in the back seat.

“Hi I’m Mark and I love.. oh, you have a cast that’s so cool. I love blue but red is better.”

“No, its definitely green, Lime green. Hi, I’m lucas and sorry about Mark,” He put his hand up to his mouth to try and block mark from hearing him. “He’s a bit too much at times.”

“Boys! What did I say about being friendly?” Taeyong said as he got in the car. He turned to Jisung. “Are you okay? They didn’t scare you or anything?” Jisung shook his head while staring down at his lap. Taeyong could see a slight smirk on his face and could tell he would fit right in.

  
___

Mark and lucas perched by the coffee table to do their homework while Jisung sat propped up on the couch on top of a mountain of pillows. Taeyong sat trying to catchup on his work at the dining table to make sure they actually did their work.

“So like how many bones have you broken?” Mark asked with trained eyes. Jisung’s shy cheeks were puffed red from all the attention he was yet to get used to.

“I’ve broken this arm about seven times.” Said Jisung with a sudden confidence. “this one maybe five?” he said while waving his casted arm up before regretting it and resting it again. “I broke my legs together one time and I couldn’t use crutches and it was weird.” Lucas and Mark both gasped at Jisung’s statement, too curious to finish their homework.

“Boys!” Taeyong warned from the other room. Jisung marvelled at how Taeyong could tell they weren’t doing their work from a different room.

“I’m telling you he’s a wizard!” Mark proudly stated. “He can just sense these things.” Lucas scoffed at him before professing his theory.

“He’s not a wizard dumbo, he”s a spy and he has secret cameras everywhere.”

“Everywhere? even the…” questioned Jisung

“Especially there.” Lucas smirked.

“Stop scaring Jisung!” Mark slapped the smug look off his face. “I’ll tell Tae if you do.”

“Tell me what?” Taeyong stuck his head round from the kitchen.

“No-nothing.” Mark said as he and Lucas looked at each other panicked.

“Okay good. Jisung if you need anything just shout okay.” He pivoted back round to the kitchen.

  
___

“wake up sleepy head.” Johnny softly shook Jisung. “First day of school today.” Jisung moaned in protest and tried to steal back his covers.

“Nuh-uh.” He whined as the covers were snatched completely off of his bed. He curled up into a ball to try and regain comfort. Johnny picked him up bridal style and carried him to the kitchen. Jisung tried to cover his eyes from the drastic volume of light.

“Johnny, I know you’re usually away before we leave for school, but we do like to dress the children.” Mark and Lucas snickered between mouthfuls of toast.

“Tell that to the child.” Johnny gently sat a very sleepy Jisung down at the dinning table.

“Nice hair kiddo.” Taeyong said as he sat a plate of toast in front of him. Jisung picked it up with his braced hand before nibbling away like a squirrel. When he came to his senses he quickly realised he was stranded at the table without his crutches. He looked up at his older brothers, pleading them to help him out.

“come here you big baby.” Lucas raised his arms and lifted Jisung up and carried him back into his room. “Hey, no napping or I’ll drop you!” Jisung whined and nuzzled deep into Lucas’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting for a while I had no motivation and kinda forced myself to get this done  
> the chapter was gonna be longer and I keep cutting parts off to start new chapters but I feel stuck atm so I uploaded it to hopefully change that


	6. First Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a while lol my friend from England came up for the weekend and I just didn't write

Johnny waited in the office for Jisung fifteen minutes before the school day ended. Jisung hobbled in being followed by a middle aged woman carrying his bag. She had grey streaks running through her hair that collided with her pale green cardigan which made her seem quite unflattering. She used her lanyard to buzz open the main door and held it open for Jisung supporting a overly wide smile. 

Jisung staggered over to Johnny, his expression slightly brighter than when he first came through the corridor he looked slightly out of breath and red cheeked. He hadn’t been very long on the crutches before he was finally shipped off to school and it was much harder to hop around with one arm still mostly immobilised. 

“Hey lil guy. That arm giving you any trouble?” Jisung timidly shook his head probably still not comfortable with the teaching aid standing there. 

“you must be Taeyong.” She put out her hand for him to shake.

“Actually I’m Johnny, Tae had a business meeting but he usually does the pick up so he’ll be back around tomorrow.” She smiled softly before handing Jisung’s bag over to Johnny. “Ready to go kiddo?” He swung the bag over his shoulder before lifting Jisung up in one arm and held his crutches in the other. They walked on out to the car to wait for school to end and Mark and Lucas to rush out.

“Sungie I missed you today.” Lucas said while his face broke out into pout.

“…Yeah it was no fun at break and lunch cause you were inside and we had to go out.” Mark spoke a little too fast. “Maybe if it rains and we’re inside we can see you!”

“I guess so. It was quite boring all alone.” Jisung shrugged seemingly less on edge than earlier thanks to Marks energetic personality. 

“If no one tells Taeyongie we can go get ice cream to celebrate?” 

“What are we celebrating?” Mark asked, doe eyed.

“Jisungie finally going to school.” Lucas leaned forward to ruffle Jisung’s hair in the seat in front.

“Yah!” he cried out.

  
___

Jisung sat on johnny’s lap and sidewise along the booth to stretch out his leg while he devoured his chocolate is cream. Lucas had gotten some of his, also chocolate, ice cream around his mouth and was vigorously trying to lick himself clean. Mark had somehow gotten the raspberry sauce from his vanilla ice cream on his forehead and nose.

This made johhny decide he couldn’t keep it a secret from Taeyong anymore when he snapped photos of each happy boy and sent them to Taeyong who only replied with a message wishing him luck on getting the sugar-high kids to calm down to do homework.

Johnny mentally cursed at the remembrance of the homework and knew Tae was only going to laugh at him later when the only marks on the homework will be ice cream stains and not answers.

maybe ice cream wasn't the smarted idea for a functional family but Jisung looked plagued from worries and anxiety so it three annoying kids would be worth it.

  
___

“How was your day bub?” Taeyong pressed a kiss to Jisung’s forehead before sitting down at his placemat. “Enjoy the ice cream because its not happening again even if you all looked so cute in the photos Johnny sent me.” Everyone else tuned into their conversation except for Johnny who was plating up dinner. Mark gave Johnny a glare in betrayal as he and lucas looked at the photos on Taeyong’s phone.

“it was okay I guess. I didn’t really like that assisant teacher lady she was quite controlling.” 

“Hey it’s okay she only has to scribe for you until you get your brace off and Doctor Na said its probably coming off in two weeks.” 

“What’s a scribe?” Mark asked attentively. 

“Jisung gets someone who writes everything down for him till he can do it again himself.” Johnny said as he sat a plate down in front of Mark’s rumbling stomach.

“Woah that’s so cool. I want a scribe.” Lucas stated proudly.

“Well then it truly is a shame that scribes are not just for lazy boys who don’t want to work.” Lucas averted his eyes to his dinner, a little red in the face. “Jisung don’t worry you won’t be the new kid for long and you’ll make friends really quick. Jisung was going to hold Johnny to his word.

  
___

“I’ll be in the lunch hall if you need anything.” Amanda, the teaching aid said before walking out of the library and entering the lunch room to stand and monitor children. Jisung was left sitting on a beanbag with his lunch open in his lap. He dug into his food, not caring about being the only one in the overly large library. He was about to dig into the food he and Taeyong had prepared the night before when someone interrupted him:

“I haven’t seen you in the library before, did you just break your leg that’s so cool.” An easily excitable kid with a large grin came and sat by the beanbag, his posture remained incredibly straight. His hair parted in the middle of his forehead and fell back on his face in the middle of his eyebrows. A greedy smile stuck to his lips as his eyes begged Jisung to tell him the story on why he broke his leg. 

“I didn’t just break it.” Jisung slowly whispered. 

“But I’m the only one in the library at lunch. You cant of broken it before yesterday but then I was sick so maybe the day before.” He started to look a little puzzled.

“I’m new.” Jisung said more confidently.

“Hello New, I’m Jaemin.” He put out his hand for Jisung to shake as the corniest smile grew on his cheeks.

“Its actually Jisung.” 

“It was a Dad joke. My Dad told me so.” He looked slightly proud to have been gifted with that knowledge. 

“Well my Dads didn’t teach me that.” Jisung huffed.

“Its okay Jiji they will one day.” 

“Jiji?” Jisung puzzled.

It’s a nickname! You can call me… Nana, because of my last name.” Jisung hoped this was him finally making a friend.

“Okay Nana, why are you in the library too?” Jaemin looked more than excited to tell or rather show him. 

“I have a bendy back.”

“That doesn’t sound very bad.”

“It has a name I just don’t know how to say it!” Jaemin attempted to defend himself. “My spine is bending and it shouldn’t do that so I have to wear this brace.” Jaemin lifted his shirt to show off the clunky plastic keeping him upwards.

“I wear one too!” Jisung showed him his black brace.

“That’s so cool! I can’t believe we match but why do you have one?”

“I have a spine curve thingy?” Jisung looked completely unsure himself. “It comes along with some other things and my bones break really easily but I don’t know the medical name because it’s too long and I can’t read that good.” Jaemin’s smile was the largest it had been.

“Mr Jiji I think you’re going to be my new friend.” 

“Mr Nana I think you're going to be my first friend too.” Jaemin proclaimed they had to spit on it but Jisung quicky refused and decided they’d simply shake hands.

  
___

As Jisung and Amanda entered the office again on the second day Jisung hastily, or as fast as he could limp about ran up to Taeyong with a beaming grin.

“Daddy I made a friend! Daddy I made a friend!” Taeyong awed at the aura of happiness and confidence Jisung was giving off. He tried to focus on the aid as she spoke to him but tickling Jisung left him preoccupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise(ish) to write more lol sorry about the really long wait


	7. Too Small (only for now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil I'm not dead chapter!!  
> I've just been lazy and procrastinating deadlines don't really have an excuse so sorry ig  
> I feel like I should link one of my socials so y'all can hmu and ask if im alive yanno. https://mobile.twitter.com/abjoonie on twt  
> also its 1am I didn't reread much of this leave me be (but plz correct me)

Jisung sat wedged between Lucas and Mark on the king-sized bed as they watched the ancient, dusty Samsung television sat on the old rickety chest of drawers. The bottom drawers didn't open, and the metal handles had long since rusted but Johnny and Taeyong made do. 

The apartment itself was worse for wear: the sickly wallpaper was falling off, water damage from the upstairs apartment was evidentially clear above the old ripped leather sofa, mould seemed to creep up the walls in their bathroom and the tiles collected more dirt than Lucas and Mark playing at the park.

It was no secret that this apartment would not be able to hold up the family as the boys grew, the three bedroom had enough space to house small children, not three growing teenagers and as much as Lucas and Mark loved sharing a room as kids they were going to need their own space.

Taeyong wouldn’t lie and say that he never opened up a tab on his computer while working to scout out local houses on sale or look around for bigger apartments. Finding a house in the school catchment area seemed to be a struggle, the boys went to a good school that fed off into an even better high school, so housing was anything but cheap. It would take a miracle for that kind of money to just be lying around.

  
___ 

Taeyong was working on the Saturday because he took one day out in the middle of the week to take Jisung back to the doctors to have his brace removed and his leg cast shortened. The boy was over the moon that he could finally bend his knee and fling his arm around, however he pleased. His boss was retiring, and he was trying to get all the work done before a new one came in and messed up the rhythm.

Johnny was going to take the kids out to the park for the day to get them out of the stuffy apartment and out of Taeyong’s workspace. Although it may seem frustrating form Taeyong’s perspective Johnny wishes he was given the opportunity to work from home, he feels as though he isn’t always there for the boys until diner is placed on the table and disappears before the breakfast squabble.

He packed lunches, crisps, snacks and fruit as Taeyong was watching over him like an eagle as he made the food, glaring until he had almost their complete fruit bowl in the basket. He even brought card games like Uno as he knew Jisung would get bored and mark and lucas were quite competitive and would play without a doubt.

He tasked lucas with carrying the wicker basket full of food, telling him about how grown up the task would make him. The poor boy puffed out his chest and grabbed the basket as if it were a heavy weight he was lifting. Johnny lifted Jisung up and placed him on his hip which didn’t embarrass the boy but make him nuzzle in closer, Johnny only prayed he’d stay so soft and cuddly. He lastly gave mark Jisung’s crutches to hold and told him if Jisung allowed he could play with them to the park.

Jisung nodded shyly as he squirmed around a little. “Thanks, Jiji!” mark exclaimed before slipping his arms through the grey forearm crutches. Johnny had gifted them tasks and they swiftly marched on down to the park only two streets down.

  
___ 

Jisung sat coiled up in Johnny’s lap as Mark and Lucas danced around on the climbing frame. Jisung whined before shifting around for comfort, his hand just shy of hitting Johnny where the sun don't shine.

“Careful Sungie” Johnny grunted. “Xuxi be careful with your brother!” He turned back to the ’cat’ perched on his lap and was extremely grateful that Jisung hadn't quite 'unleashed' the fighter inside him. Although he knew Jisung wouldn't be able to enjoy opportunities to play rough with his brothers as a result of his illness. Johnny dreaded the day when they had to tell Jisung he wasn't allowed to run around the climbing frame with his brothers or play fight in the livingroom along to The Pirates of the Caribbean: simply trying to save Jisung from a trip to A&E with a fracture meant depriving him of his childhood.

Mark and Lucas although considerate didn’t have it in them to sit down and play cards when they could be scuffing up their knees in the muddy grass. All they would ask from them is that they include Jisung for a period of time without feeling like it would be a chore to wait up for their younger brother.

“Sungie, Sungie l-look what I found.” Lucas came running over with his fist clenched and mark slowly waddling behind him. He opened up his palm to reveal a bright red ladybug crouched in the centre of his palm. he gently escorted it from his own hand to Jisung’s small chubby one.

“Wow…” Jisung exclaimed, his mouth agape. “Xuxi that’s so cool!” Johnny noticed his chest puff up with pride and a smile crept across his cheeks.

“I’ll find you a pretty flower Sung!” Mark protested as a result of not having anything to give to his younger brother. He skidded off into the long grass quickly followed by Lucas.

“you know they have secret wings?” Johnny spoke to Jisung who was ever so fascinated by the beetle climbing on his fingers. “Right under this spot and this one and…” He bopped Jisung’s none. “This one.” a tiny giggle escaped Jisung's lips that warmed Johnny’s heart

  
___

Taeyong spent his long hours reading and rereading through basic work emails and replying appropriately, once again. His usual tasks slimming down as be battled through them. The echo of a notification sparked his attention and broke his repetitive cycle. The new email only made Taeyong feel like his day had stretched out longer yet a small part of himself wouldn’t let this peculiar email be left unread. He felt a bout of uneasiness as he dragged the mouse over the screen.

With a single click he let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. His eyes rapidly scanned the page until he let out a shocked gasp, dopamine dancing round his veins. His boring day took a turn for the better as he read the single word: Promotion.

He didn’t even realise the high pay increase until he calmed down enough to continue along the page. For the first time that day Taeyong sat with no reply to the one of many emails he had received. He never assumed he would be fit for a raise while doing the majority of his work from the comfort of his dinning room but as some might suggest, miracles happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact no clue how English works I'm dummy stupid  
> but ily don't be dumb like me stay safe kiddos


End file.
